STARE
by SnawtaQyrios
Summary: Mikaela terus menunggu, namun Yuuichirou tidak pernah datang pada janji temu itu. / Yuuichirou terlalu kejam, membiarkan Mikaela sendirian tanpa sebuah kepastian. / Rangkaian cerita berunsur sebab akibat, dikisahkan dari dua sudut pandang yang berbeda.


**Owari no Seraph © Takaya Kagami & Yamato Yamamoto**

.

[Pengarang tidak mencari/mendapatkan profit atas pengerjaan hasil karya fanfik ini].

.

 **Warning**

AU, typo (s), misstypo (s), alurnya agak cepat (jadi mungkin ansgt-nya enggak ngena) kematian karakter, diceritakan dari dua sudut pandang yang berbeda, terinspirasi dari sebuah film.

.

* * *

 **. : STARE : .**

* * *

∵ **Mikaela ∵**

Dunia ini penuh kepura-puraan. Begitulah anggapan Mikaela karena ia pun berlakon demikian. Bersandiwara tegar dan kerap mengumbar senyum sebagai topeng jiwanya yang telah dirusak oleh kegilaan orangtuanya. Namun tidak ketika ia melihat Yuuichirou perdana masuk ke dalam lingkar hidupnya di dalam sebuah panti asuhan.

Bocah itu memiliki tatap sinis. Acuh dan geming dalam setiap tindakan. Perkataannya pun ketus dan berkesan tidak berminat terhadap hal apa pun seolah dunia ini begitu membosankan. Pandangan inilah yang bernilai kejujuran sehingga Mikaela berhasil dibuat kagum dan takjub karena Yuuichirou berbeda dari bocah kebanyakan.

Mikaela tertawan oleh pesona Yuuichirou yang bersirat muka tanpa dusta. Ia semakin terperangkap dalam peran sandiwaranya sebagai bocah yang harus ekspresif dan ceria. Yang ternyata sandiwara itu membuahkan hasil―Yuuichirou meliriknya sebagai teman. Dan ia pun mempermanenkan sikap itu sampai menginjak remaja.

Sebenarnya Mikaela tidak ingin terlibat terlalu jauh. Namun apa mau dikata ketika ternyata rasa itu membuncah menjadi luapan kasih yang terlampau sayang, perasaan yang kastanya melebihi dari derajat seorang sahabat.

Rupanya Tuhan telah meniupkan sebuah perasaan cinta ke dalam hatinya. Perasaan yang memvonis bahwa Yuuichirou harus ia miliki seluruh tubuh, baik hati maupun raga. Mikaela menyayangi Yuuichirou lebih dari sejawat. Menaruh cinta selayaknya pasangan.

Hanya saja Mikaela tidak terlau cerdas dalam menomorsatukan ego. Mereka berjenis kelamin sama, perasaan itu haram untuk diungkapkan. Mikaela lebih memilih memendam sampai rasa itu menancap abadi, menggunung sampai penuh. Kadang kala dapat menusuk hati, ngilu, sesak tercekat karena cinta itu terus berkobar menuntut untuk ditumpahkan.

Kendati ternyata Mikaela mampu bertahan dari sebutan sahabat sejati.

Ikatan itu terlalu suci untuk dikotori oleh sebuah rasa yang masih dianggap tabu oleh mata dunia. Tapi nyatanya Mikaela semakin tersakiti dengan cinta sepihak. Ia terus berperang dalam gejolak rasa antara tetap bertahan atau menyerah. Sebab presensi Yuuichirou kerap menumbuhkan cinta itu semakin banyak.

Pernah Mikaela menjaga jarak―berakhir dengan dirinya yang menderita karena tak bisa jauh dari Yuuichirou. Pemuda itu terlalu berarti, ia tak sanggup lepas meski hanya sehari. Lalu tatkala Mikaela sudah berpasrah dengan situasi, membiarkan cintanya mekar sendiri tanpa balasan, di luar dugaan Yuuichirou yang justru memberi sinyal di saat dirinya sudah tidak berharap.

Ia diterkam Yuuichirou dalam balutan kecup lembut dan sentuhan halus namun erotis. Kebingungan tentu terpeta besar sebab ciuman Yuuichirou memerawani bibir, pun jemarinya menjamah pada titik-titik sensitif.

Mikaela lemah sangat lemah. Godaan itu diladeni tanpa pertanyaan, "Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Sebab pikirannya telah termakan oleh anggapan tanpa keterangan pembenaran. "Oh, apa pun akan kulakukan untuk Yuu- _chan_."

Rasa canggung hinggap ketika ciuman itu berakhir pada sebuah adegan di lapak kasur berbungkus seprai. Awalnya mereka sama-sama malu namun tetap dibiarkan lanjut ke tahap tubuh yang bertumpang tindih karena masing-masing kepala telah dikerubuti nafsu.

Yuuichirou memasuki dan Mikaela bertindak sebagai penerima. Pegas berderit dan peluh terkucur deras. Desah melontar serta lenguh berdansa di udara. Semburan dan tusukan adalah dua hal yang tidak bisa dipisahkan.

Terbesit dalam pikiran, mungkinkah yang Yuuichirou lakukan semata bukan karena cinta murni melainkan cinta berahi? Atau barangkali Yuuichirou asal coblos karena tereguk likuid alkohol?

Tidak. Jelas tidak! Mikaela yakin sekali saat badan mereka menyatu, napas Yuuichirou harum wangi mint bukan senyawa etanol.

Seolah memahami Mikaela yang butuh pengakuan, Yuuichirou menetapkan janji untuk menuturkan sebuah pernyataan. Bertempat di sebuah taman yang kerap mereka singgahi sehabis pulang sekolah sebagai wahana melepas penat sejenak. Pun harus dimulai dari garis awal pada saat mereka menaiki bus, yakni halte.

Mikaela sudah berbunga-bunga. Besar kepala karena ia yakin Yuuichirou pasti akan menyatakan cinta. Ia menunggu setengah jam lebih awal duduk di kursi halte dengan wajah berbinar. Namun Yuuichirou tidak datang. Mikaela tetap sabar menanti sampai tengah malam. Yuuichirou tetap tak kunjung muncul jua.

Besoknya ia mencari, Yuuichirou tak masuk sekolah sampai berhari-hari. Didatangi ke rumah, kediaman keluarga angkatnya kosong. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Berminggu-minggu sampai kelulusan dan bergulir tahun tanpa terasa, Yuuichirou tidak menampakkan wujudnya. Dia seolah lenyap, menghilang dari peredaran.

Mikaela mematut kecemasan, bertanya kepada siapa pun dan kepada Tuhan dalam setiap elegi. "Ke mana gerangan Yuu- _chan_ pergi? Jaga Yuu- _chan_ selalu di manapun dia berada." Terus bertanya dan bertanya tanpa ada yang bersudi memberi jawaban.

Gigih Mikaela mengumpulkan informasi namun keberadaannya tidak pernah terdeteksi. Yuuichirou dinyatakan sebagai orang hilang.

Hilangnya Yuuichirou pudar juga senyum merekah di bibir Mikaela. Ekspresinya selalu datar seakan tak punya hasrat mengecap kehidupan. Ia lalu merunut kejadian dan merasa menyesal karena telah takabur di hari itu. Seharusnya ia tidak perlulah terlalu tenggelam dalam euforia yang nyatanya itu justru memberikan karma berupa lenyapnya Yuuichirou dari jangkauan matanya.

Mikaela seketika dirayapi rasa bersalah.

Tak apa cintanya tak berbalas asal Yuuichirou dikembalikan lagi ke hadapannya. Beriringan menjalani hidup bersama sekalipun hanya sebagai sahabat saja sampai menua. Baginya sekarang itu sungguh tak mengapa yang penting Yuuichirou bersemayam lagi di sisinya seperti sedia kala. Terserah dengan predikat dan status hubungan macam apa.

Karena itu Mikaela tak henti menanti. Meluangkan waktu di bangku taman tempat janji temu itu dan duduk anteng di halte cukup lama dengan harapan besar Yuuichirou akan turun dari salah satu bus yang berhenti. Setiap hari ia lakukan, berulang-ulang dan menjadi suatu kegiatan rutin.

Layaknya manusia yang memiliki batas, penantian Mikaela sempat tergoyahkan gegara hasil yang selalu sama, hasil yang percuma dan tak ada guna. Yuuichirou tak kunjung muncul-muncul. Yuuichirou tetap tak menunjukkan eksistensinya.

Lalu ia memejamkan mata, ingin menangis di tempat. Tak tanggung menumpahkan kesedihan karena hatinya semakin lama semakin tersayat akibat penantian yang berujung kenihilan. Ketika pandangannya berada dalam latar gelap kelopak yang menutup, Mikaela merasakan ada yang sedang mengawasinya. Kemampuan mata hati lebih hebat dalam melihat ketimbang dua bola mata yang berada di luar ternyata memang benar adanya. Di saat gelap, mata hatinya dapat menangkap radar pantauan seseorang.

Namun setelah membuka mata, mengamati sekitar, ia tak menemukan siapa pun yang menatapnya secara mencolok. Begitu banyak orang yang berada di sekelilingnya baik yang ikut menunggu di halte, di seberang sana, para pelewat jalan maupun di pendestrian. Mikaela abai, pulang dan tak terlalu memedulikan.

Besoknya ia merasakan hal serupa. Ada orang entah di posisi mana tengah mengamatinya, menatapnya dari kejauhan. Mikaela tak tanggung menengok kepala ke sepenjuru arah mata angin, tapi ia tak menemukan keganjilan. Terlalu banyak orang, terlalu banyak mata-mata yang membuka. Mikaela tak tahu siapa yang mengawasinya diam-diam. Barangkali Yuuichirou? Ya, Yuuichirou! Mikaela yakin sekali itu pasti Yuuichirou!

Kelegaan bercokol dalam hati Mikaela. Beranggapan firasatnya benar bahwa Yuuichirou masih ada di kota ini. Dia sepertinya hanya bersembunyi. Bersembunyi entah karena apa dan Mikaela mengasumsikan variasi motif alasan yang pastinya hanya Yuuichirou yang tahu.

Mikaela pun tetap bersabar dan bersabar, percaya bahwa suatu hari Yuuichirou pasti datang menemuinya. Ia melakukan penghiburan dengan menjadi seorang penjaga perpustakaan umum di kota. Terbenam dalam aksara-aksara berjilid yang dapat mengisi kesunyian hari-harinya. Tidak sadar bahwa ia telah terlalu lama bersabar menunggu sampai genap delapan tahun.

Di tahun kesembilan Yuuichirou menampakkan wajah. Tiba-tiba duduk di seberang kursinya di sebuah kafe ketika Mikaela tengah menyesap secangkir kopi.

Benar 'kan Yuuichirou pada akhirnya akan datang.

Transformasi Yuuichirou kepalang tampan. Badan tegap berisi, rahang gahar menopang wajah pria yang telah matang. Bariton suaranya maskulin mencetar udara. Mikaela menghambur tangis. Meluap rasa rindu yang bergelanyar.

Seharusnya momen itu dihabiskan dengan obrolan seputar bertukar kabar, saling membagi haru dan bercerita bagaimana proses mereka bertumbuh dewasa. Mikaela ingin mendengar setiap bait ucap Yuuichirou yang terus-terusan membuatnya mendamba. Namun angan-angan Mikaela hanya ditepuk khayalan. Basa-basi Yuuichirou hanya sebentar, dia blak-blakan menghajar Mikaela lewat sebuah peringatan. Telak menyambar, "Sudah cukup! Aku tidak layak untuk mendapatkan kesetiaan darimu, Mika!"

Mikaela terbungkam. Pertemuan yang telah sangat-sangat lama tertunda itu rupanya hanyalah pemutus ikatan. Kalimat terakhir mengumandang, "Aku mohon padamu. Tolong jangan tunggu aku lagi!"

Dan Yuuichirou pergi lagi. Menghilang lagi. Bersembunyi lagi. Tidak tahu karena musabab apa ia ditinggalkan. Mikaela bahkan tak sempat mencegah. Tak sempat menyuguh tanya perihal kemana dia pergi. Ia lebih dulu diserang kalimat tegas yang melarangnya untuk berhenti menanti.

Bukankah itu berarti Yuuichirou tahu bahwa dirinya selalu meluangkan waktu bersangga pada sandaran dan enyakkan bangku taman maupun halte? Namun Yuuichirou baru sembilan tahun kemudian berani menampakkan diri. Dan ketika datang hanya memberi sebuah pengakuan bermakna penolakan. Oh, Tuhan. Ini sungguh ironi.

Mikaela tertawa mengetahui bahwa dirinya telah dipermainkan oleh cinta yang ia kira menggelambir serta pada Yuuichirou. Anggapannya salah dan jelas-jelas salah. Meratapi kebodohannya menanggapi hubungan intim sembilan tahun lalu sebagai bahasa afeksi yang tidak terucapkan oleh gerak bibir.

Ah, mungkin saja terpangkasnya jarak yang sangat jauh dan sangat-sangat lama merupakan faktor alasan yang memberi kesempatan kepada orang lain untuk menumbuhkan benih cinta di dalam hati Yuuichirou.

Tidak salah lagi Yuuichirou pasti telah menuliskan nama seorang wanita yang benar wanita. Bukan nama wanita berwujud pria seperti dirinya.

Dari awal seharusnya Mikaela sadar diri bahwa Yuuichirou itu hetero bukan homo. Dan alasan Yuuichirou pergi menghilang adalah sesuatu yang sangat pribadi yang tidak layak untuk ia ketahui, karena ia bukan siapa-siapa selain teman bermain biasa.

Mengulum senyum dalam lautan getir. Mikaela mau tak mau harus melegakan diri setelah mengetahui bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah kesalahpahaman buah dari keangkuhan yang membibit kepalang liar. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri penantian panjangnya selama ini.

Mikaela mencoba menerima kenyataan. Mencoba benar-benar melepaskan Yuuichirou pergi kali ini. Berusaha merelakan demi kebahagiaan pria itu.

Namun di sisi lain rupanya Mikaela tidak sepenuhnya benar. Hatinya mencoba ikhlas tapi batin maupun jiwanya tidak sejalan. Tidak sinkron dengan apa kemauan. Ia tersiksa dengan bagian-bagian tubuh yang gencar melakukan pergolakan. Berakibat pada kepalanya luar biasa nyeri berputar-putar dan paru-parunya susah bernapas. Ia terganggu, sungguh terganggu.

Refleks tangannya menggenggam pil tidur. Meraup dalam satu kali tegukan. Jemarinya pun turut keliru mengira likuid pembasmi serangga adalah sirop encer stroberi.

Dua benda penenang ditenggak secara bersamaan. Khasiatnya tidak perlu menunggu waktu bermenit-menit. Hitungan detik Mikaela serasa terbang. Dan ia berhasil mendapatkan ketenangan yang benar-benar tenang. Tanpa harus berperang lagi dengan gejolak-gejolak yang menggendor batas kewajaran. Tanpa ada lagi kompenen-komponen tubuhnya yang saling bentrok menghajar nalar. Semuanya damai tenteram dan sejalan. Karena ia telah dirantai oleh sebuah tidur abadi.

* * *

∵ **Yuuichirou ∵**

Kata siapa warna hitam selalu berpasangan maupun berlawanan dengan warna putih? Karena ada kalanya warna selain putih yang akan senantiasa menggradasi warna hitam. Memberi kecerahan dalam pekatnya gelap. Menerpa kesilauan sehingga sang hitam akan terakui sebagai sesuatu yang tidak melulu memberi kesan suram.

Ini hanya perumpamaan dari seorang anak yang kehidupannya terbilang miris sejak masih kecil. Hingga ia dipertemukan dengan si pirang. Pirang yang nyaris sama dengan warna kuning jika sedikit ditebalkan. Benar, si hitam ini tidak dilawankan dengan warna apa pun. Melainkan disisikan dengan warna kuning.

Mereka berkenalan ketika si hitam ini menjadi anggota baru di sebuah panti asuhan, oleh akibat kedua orangtuanya yang depresif sampai melakukan bunuh diri bersama. Sebenarnya si hitam ini telah diajak mati serta. Hanya saja ia masih diharamkan untuk mencium surga. Mungkin definisi lainnya adalah, ia belum boleh mati sampai ia harus mengukir kisah dengan si kuning dan menjadi satu kesatuan.

Caranya memandang orang lain sehitam rambutnya―hitam itu bukan simbol kulit, tapi tanda identik pada surai yang membungkus kepala. Ia tidak jahat, hanya kepalang memandang dunia ini gelap, segelap perlakuan kalap yang pernah ia dapat dari dua orang dewasa yang memproduksinya ke dunia.

Keyakinan si hitam telah terbutakan oleh kenangan traumatis. Hingga si kuning dengan sok berani mengulurkan tangan persahabatan sekalipun pada awalnya diludahi ketus, dipandangnya dengan sorot tak suka. Memang si hitam ini sangat picik orangnya. Namun lambat laun ia tergentar dengan kegigihan si kuning yang terus berupaya memberinya sebuah cahaya. Menepiskan rasa skeptis dan sikap sinis yang bersarang dalam setiap aliran darahnya.

Kehebatan si kuning barangkali berasal dari perwujudan nama yang diberikan―Mikaela. Sebuah nama feminin dari semalaikat. Bahkan si kuning ini dengan kurang ajarnya menambahkan sufiks pada si hitam yang bernama lengkap Yuuichirou dengan panggilan Yuu- _chan_. Sungguh sok akrab. Meski Yuuichirou akui, dia berhasil menyemai kedamaian, membuncahkan rasa bahagia di sekitar ruang hidupnya yang abstrak dan tak punya gairah warna.

Kemudian mereka tertambat pada seutas tali persahabatan yang akibat dari kebersamaan hari demi hari, kedekatan yang terlalu lengket waktu kian waktu, hubungan itu melibatkan sebuah dosa yang menjurus pada perasaan penyuka sesama jenis.

Yuuichirou sungguh tidak tahan dengan keindahan dunia yang semuanya terdapat pada sosok belia Mikaela. Pertahanan syahwatnya bobol. Berahi mampu meracuni norma. Mikaela ia gauli sebagaimana hubungan suami istri tapi dalam konteks pria dengan pria. Tanpa sebuah ucapan tiga kalimat sakral, "Aku cinta kamu." Yuuichirou menganggap beberapa kata itu tidak patut untuk dibisikkan. Karena Yuuichirou sudah yakin, ia dan Mikaela telah sehati bahkan hanya dari mereka saling menatap.

Lantas apakah perasaan itu akan menjadi terdakwa pada hubungan mereka yang kini telah berubah haluan? Tidak. Perasaan itu tidak akan pernah disalahkan melainkan dibiarkan pasrah untuk tetap terus dijalankan. Namun jika dipikir baik-baik sangat kelewatan apabila Yuuichirou menjajah seluruh tubuh Mikaela dengan begitu intim tanpa alasan.

Lalu ia tercetus ide untuk mengutarakan sebuah rasa yang tumbuh semakin liar dan membelukar. Afeksi yang sangat besar terhadap Mikaela harus ia ungkapkan. Yuuichirou bahkan telah membeli cincin pasangan hasil dari kerja paruh waktu dan sisihan uang saku yang diberikan oleh orangtua angkatnya sebagai ikatan.

Yuuichirou sudah bersiap, hatinya mantap dan tak keruan rasa pada malam sebelumnya. Namun yang didapat Yuuichirou pada besok paginya adalah sebuah mimpi paling buruk. Cobaan terlampau berat yang sungguh di luar logika.

Kenyataan tidak berbohong. Pantulan cermin di kamarnya tentu berkata jujur. Yuuichirou nyaris serangan jantung tatkala melihat refleksi dirinya adalah tubuh dan wajah orang lain. Tubuhnya bongsor, perutnya besar melebihi kebesaran postur badannya. Wajahnya yang oriental berubah menjadi wajah pria berumur, berhias jambang-jambang lebat, hidungnya bengkok seperti paruh burung. Itu bukan sosoknya jika dilihat dari luar. Tapi untuk bagian dalam adalah asli jiwa dirinya, jiwa Yuuichirou seutuhnya.

Respon pertamanya ketika mengalami perubahan badan dan wajah adalah kaget. Terkejut. Histeris dan berteriak. Bahananya terdengar sampai ke telinga orangtua angkat. Lalu berakhir pada dirinya diusir karena tubuh dan wajah itu asing. Ia saja tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri apalagi orang lain.

Kalut dengan keanehan yang terjadi pada dirinya, Yuuichirou dalam sosok gembul berpakaian bekas hasil pungutan di bak sampah menggerakkan tungkai ke sebuah halte.

Satu-satunya orang yang Yuuichirou pikirkan kala itu hanyalah Mikaela. Janji temunya dengan si pirang tentu masih ia ingat betul. Tapi setelah sampai di sana, Yuuichirou membeku. Sebab ia datang dengan wajah dan tubuh yang ia sendiri tak sanggup memandang lama ke dalam cermin. Pikirannya meragu apakah Mikaela akan menerima keanehan tubuhnya.

Yuuichirou menunggu di tepi ujung bangku panjang halte sebagaimana Mikaela juga menunggunya di sana tapi di posisi yang berbeda. Ia menemani Mikaela dari jarak dan keberadaan yang tak dianggap. Beberapa kali Mikaela pergi bolak balik ke halte dan taman, Yuuichirou turut mengikutinya diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan dan tanpa tolehan kecurigaan dari orang yang bersangkutan.

Yuuichirou pias dan ingin berteriak setiap melihat Mikaela menengok ke setiap pintu bus yang berhenti, ke kanan maupun ke kiri jalan, menanti dirinya datang yang sebenarnya ia sudah lama hadir di halte itu. Sampai langit dibungkus malam. Sampai malam pekat diselimuti sunyi. Yuuichirou tetap menemani sekalipun keberadaannya tidak pernah disadari, hingga akhirnya Mikaela pulang dengan gurat wajah kecewa.

Besoknya ia berganti rupa lagi. Jika kemarin perawakannya tinggi besar, kali ini figur tubuhnya kurus tegap. Wajah berlekuk keriput yang nyaris menyamai seorang kakek muda. Jambang-jambang sekitaran wajah tergantikan oleh jenggot dan kumis liar layaknya penggambaran manusia rimba.

Hari kedua Yuuichirou pergi menuju sekolah. Sadar sosoknya bukan lagi remaja yang memiliki akses bebas memasuki area bangunan tempat ia menimba ilmu dulu, ia menjejak hanya sampai batas pagar. Segan meneruskan langkah dan hanya bisa berpuas diri menjadi sosok pengamat Mikaela dari bawah jendela kelas.

Sejak saat itu hidupnya tidak lagi normal. Setiap Yuuichirou bangun keesokan hari, wajah dan badannya terus berubah-ubah. Kadang bisa menjadi pria dewasa, wanita, manula, blasteran bahkan anak kecil. Dan bukan hanya bentuk fisik, timbre suara, kemampuan indera pun turut berubah menyesuaikan dengan transformasi penampilan luar. Sehingga penggunaan ponsel tidak bisa dijadikan sarana komunikasi jarak jauh.

Terpaksa ia putus sekolah dan beradaptasi dengan keanehan diri. Menyingkir dari pergaulan karena siapa yang akan tahan dengan seorang manusia yang setiap hari menampakkan wajah-wajah asing. Ia saja nyaris gila dan depresi, tidak menutup kemungkinan orang lain akan dibuatnya stres jika sampai tahu.

Selain menutup diri Yuuichirou pun kerja serabutan, sengaja untuk tidak mengikat suatu kontrak karena selain wajah dan tubuhnya berganti-ganti, ia tidak memiliki sertifikat kelulusan sekolah yang berjenjang. Ia lalu menemukan satu pekerjaan yang mampu membuatnya setia, yakni penulis lepas, yang tanpa harus mencantumkan biodata pribadi maupun menunjukkan tampang.

Dari penghasilan itu ia menyewa kubikel ruang sempit sebagai rumah. Berhemat dengan cara membeli properti-properti bekas menyesuaikan bentuk tubuhnya yang kerap berubah. Makan secukupnya dan hidup sendirian.

Tak henti juga ia menyaksikan Mikaela yang tiap hari menunggu di halte, tiap hari melamunkan diri di bangku taman. Aktivitas yang kerap menyayat sukma. Sebab Yuuichirou tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain hanya menatap, memandang dalam bisu, melihat pertumbuhan Mikaela beranjak dewasa digulir waktu. Tampan sekaligus memesona. Berkharisma tanpa cela, kecuali raut wajahnya yang sudah tidak merona, jarang tersenyum dan Yuuichirou tentu tahu apa sebabnya. Ia terus menatap dan menatap. Tanpa ada keberanian untuk menyapa. Karena siapa ia jika wujudnya selalu berbeda-beda setiap harinya.

Bukan hanya di halte maupun taman, Yuuichirou juga menjadi penyimak setia di perpustakaan tempat Mikaela bekerja. Setiap hari Yuuichirou akan meluangkan waktu di salah satu meja baca di sana.

Sangat sering ia menuliskan kelaraannya yang terperangkap dalam keunikan tubuh yang selalu berganti-ganti―yang entah itu anugerah atau petaka―ke dalam aksara yang sedikit diberi sentuhan fiktif lalu jadilah sebuah cerita yang diterbitkan secara daring, yang lama-lama digemari warganet. Dikontrak penerbit mayor dan dicetak serta meraih kepopularitasan sebagai pengarang pro. Dan semua inspirasinya tak lain bersumber pada pribadi pria yang memiliki kesetiaan luar biasa yang tanpa kenal lelah selalu dan selalu menunggunya, setiap hari dan setiap hari menantinya.

Hingga suatu hari ia melihat Mikaela membaca novel karya dirinya yang berjudul 'Seribu Wajah' di tengah kesibukan menertibkan ketenangan perpustakaan. Kemudian dari situ ia mulai memberanikan diri menyapa, berbicara basa-basi mengenai novel yang Mikaela baca. Lalu ia mencandu untuk terus berinteraksi. Hari demi hari ia mengambil peran menjadi salah satu pengunjung yang kerap bertanya letak sebuah buku. Dan Mikaela dengan konsisten selalu meladeni bagaimanapun bentuk penampilannya.

Entah di saat sosoknya kelewat tampan dengan rambut putih keperakan dan mata biru yang membuat wanita terkagum―tapi Mikaela sedikit pun tidak tergoda. Entah tatkala ia bertubuh gadis kecil berambut merah muda, atau ketika wajahnya kaku dan kelihatan licik dengan liukan alis tebal, Mikaela selalu melayani dengan penuh keramahsopanan, tanpa kenal bulu dan tanpa kenal usia.

Setiap hari Yuuichirou akan ikut duduk di bangku taman maupun halte sebagai pemerhati. Dan setiap hari pula ia akan bertanya dan bertanya tentang referensi sebuah buku atau di mana ia bisa menemukan bahan bacaan yang sesuai dengan yang ia cari di perpustakaan. Hanya dari situ nyeri hatinya akan terobati. Tapi hanya sejenak lalu sakit lagi. Karena Yuuichirou tahu, bagi Mikaela ia merupakan orang yang selalu pertama kali dilihatnya.

Sesak yang paling sesak adalah di saat ia melihat wajah Mikaela telah terselaputi lelah dan rasa kekecewaan yang teramat sangat. Menanti seperti biasa di halte dengan ekspresi ingin menangis. Waktu itu Yuuichirou berupa sosok wanita cantik bersurai ungu, dan duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

Seandainya saja, ya seandainya saja Mikaela tahu bahwa dirinya berada tepat di samping sambil menahan perih karena ia dapat merasakan rasa sakit Mikaela sejak lama, sejak si pirang itu perdana menunggu dirinya yang tidak pernah bisa muncul. Tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat selain menatapnya nestapa tanpa bisa mengatakan kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Setelah sembilan tahun akhirnya hari itu tiba. Wajah asli yang bahkan Yuuichirou sudah lupa bagaimana bentuknya akhirnya kembali. Yang tanpa berpikir lama segera dimanfaatkan Yuuichirou untuk bertemu Mikaela. Ya, penantian panjang Mikaela harus dihentikan, sebelum berujung kesia-siaan berbuah percuma yang dapat menorehkan luka yang semakin mendalam.

Carikan kalimat-kalimat yang ia sendiri sangat tersakiti ketika mengatakan. Sederet prafasa yang ia lontarkan dengan penuh penekanan dan ketegasan di dalam sebuah kafe. Teguran itu ternyata mampu menuai hasil yang besar karena semenjak itu Mikaela tidak pernah menunggu maupun menantinya lagi.

Yuuichirou sudah memastikan dengan cara mengecek ke lokasi dan ia tidak pernah melihat Mikaela duduk sendiri dengan pengharapan yang sia-sia seperti hari yang sudah-sudah.

Yang tanpa ia tahu bahwa jasad Mikaela telah terkubur ke dalam tanah.

* * *

 **SELESAI**

* * *

 **a/n**

Mulai fik ini saya putuskan untuk menerapkan nama Yuichiro menjadi Yuuichirou. (Kayaknya Yuuichirou sih penulisan nama yang bener, tapi malas ah ngedit di fik yang sudah-sudah, biarkanlah apa adanya).

Berbeda dengan fik saya sebelumnya yang lebih deskriptif terhadap adegan, di fik ini saya mencoba untuk lebih naratif dan memaparkan isi perasaan batin antar karakter.

Cerita yang bermakna sebab ada pada bagian Yuuichirou, sedangkan yang akibat ada pada bagian Mikaela. Saya memang sengaja menyuguhkannya secara terbalik.

.

Sumber inspirasi

 **The Beauty Inside © Young Film**

.

Maaf bila ide cerita ini sama dengan ide cerita fik lain. Namanya juga terinspirasi.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

 **-Snaw-**


End file.
